Problems
by ButterflyGrlDaniele
Summary: Its a 8 chapter story all about some problems rugrats face when they are older.
1. The Beginning

Problems  
  
Ch. 1 - The beginning  
  
Disclamer : I do not own rugrats, otherwise i would be rich. I dont own Celebrity Death Match, or MTV. I do not own AOL, but I do use it occasionally. ^_^  
  
Okay, here we go  
  
Tommy, Kimi, Lil, and Phil are 17. Dil is 16. Chuckie is 18. Angelica and Suzie are 19.  
  
Tommy is walking down the stairs in his house. Suddenly a voice scares him.   
  
"Hey Tommy."  
  
Tommy looked over to where Kimi was sitting. She was gorgeous to his eyes.   
  
"Hey Kimi."  
  
They had been out numerous times, and Tommy wanted to ask her out one more time...before....oh well.  
  
"Kimi, I have a question."  
  
"What is it Tommy?" Even in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a baggy green shirt she looked great.  
  
"Umm...well...you see....Kimi...you wanna go out with me?" "Please?" He added for good measure.  
  
"Umm sure Tommy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG! He actually finally asked me out again! I'm really happy! This time I am not going to let Phil come between us. i will not let Phil win me over yet again.  
  
I looked over at Tomy. He was in blue cargos and a purple t-shirt. He looked o-so good. I was wearing something similar but for different reasons.  
  
That reminded her...She needed to tell him.  
  
"Tommy I have a problem."  
  
"Whe it is Kimi?" As he said it he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Well Tommy..I dont know how to say this...but...i think im pregnant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Phil and Lils House  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lil's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phil was sitting in front of the T.V. with his legs apart (normal guy) yelling at Celebrity Death Match on MTV. Lil grimaced at her brother's appeal, and sat back in front of her computer tryping her email:  
  
"Dear guys. I dont know how to say this but suddenly my life is crashing down in front of me. First my mom dies in a car crash with Tommy's mom. Then my dad starts drinking every night. Guys, he comes home and beasts me. Hes even tried to rape me once. Not that Phil is any help any more.All he does is use those drugs. Sell those drugs, and buy those drugs. And so many more things. but always with his drugs. He has been intolerable and then everything with Angelica. I mean, with her being in college, I have no one to talk to about girl things but kimi. But then she is always with tommy, either phsically or mentally. I have no one to care about me and well nothng left. I guess what im trying to say is you guys have been great friends, but i need something more. If only.... Well, I got to go now, phil just left and now is the only time i have to do what i have to do. The gun is ready and so am i. Seeya and good-bye.   
  
Lillian DeVille"  
  
As Lil logged off after sending the email, she cocked the gun and held it to her head. Sweat was pouring down her face. She closed her eyes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
At Chuckies House  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've got mail" AOL chimed.  
  
"Great!" Chuckle hoped it was from Lil, he missed her.  
  
He clicked the mail box and discovered it was from Lil. As he read it, tears came to his eys. When he finished, he was bawling.  
  
"NO!!!" He screamed.  
  
He logged off. He races to his car and drove 90 to nothing to Lil's house. he hoped he was in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay guys, Tell me what you think. I know it was kinda odd, and a tad short, but who cares!! LOL. R/R Next chapter  
  
Chapter 2 - The decision  
  
Will Lil do it? Will Chuckie make it in time? How did Kimi get pregnant? And who the heck is the father? What will tommy do? Find out next time on RUGRATS : PROBLEMS.   



	2. The Decision

Ch 2  
  
Disclaimer : Yet again, I do not own rugrats! Lol!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommmys House  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommys Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG...she really just said that? Shes....pregnant??? Wait a minute....  
  
"Whos the dad Kimi?"  
  
"Well...you will hate me for this." She was looking down at her black boots.  
  
"Kimi, who is it? I have to know" I looked in to her eyes, holding her gently with my hands.  
  
She looked over at me and said "Phil."  
  
"PHIL??? WHAT? HOW? WHERE? YOU WERE WITH ME UNTIL THREE MONTHS AGO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimis Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe he just can't figure it out. I mean, I just him it was Phil,s and he asks how.  
  
"Tommy, I went with him to the movies about 2 weeks after we broke up.... and I didnt know he was high and drunk. And well, he raped me.."  
  
"WHAT! ILL KILL HIM! HE BETTER HOPE I DONT GET MY HANDS ON HIM."  
  
"Tommy, calm down. Im not sure yet, I go to the doctor today. Wll you come wiht me, please?"  
  
He hugged her "Of course"  
  
He was such a good friend.. well boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lils House  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lils Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sweat was pouring down my face.  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
The knocked scared me so mcuh I almost pulled the trigger.  
  
"Lil! Let me in! Please!"  
  
It was Chuckie. Why was he here? I have to do this. I have no reason to live. He couldnt come in. Thats it, I wouldnt open the door for him. Suddenly I remembered...he had a key.  
  
"Dang..." I muttered.  
  
As the door opened, and he walked in, the rest happend in less than a few seconds.   
  
Chuckie ran in and pulled her into a huge hug. Then he took the gun from her, uncocked it, and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chuckies Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chuckie" Lil said.  
  
"Lil when I got that Email, I felt like I was gonna die right with you. please don't kill yourself. There is someone who cares about you. Me. And will never stop. I promise."  
  
Lil looked like she was gonna cry. And cry she did. Cried for her dead mother, Tommy's dead mother, her dad, phil, and she also cried for herself, hoping that she could endure what was going to happen.  
  
"Lil Please"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 3 Soom! - The Visit!  
  
What will happen with the doctor? What will tommy and kimi do? What will Lil do? Will she decide to live? If so..why? Find out next time In RUGRATS : PROBLEMS.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guys that iwas so short. Next chapter is a bit longer. Hope you like whats going on. Well, I have all of the story written down-- but now i have to type it. I will type it as often as possible until all 8 chapters are done. Okay? Well tomarrow I get my braces off-- or i should so I dont know when the next chapter will be up. It should be soon ^_^  
  



	3. The Visit

Okay, because Someone who shall remain nameless that reviewed me, and told me that I was cruel for killing off betty, didi, and lil. You need to read chapter 2 to know that Lil has not died... And as for betty and didi...thats just something that I added... I mean, if you dont like what im saying, dont read it. and THIS IS A FANFICTION. AS IN MY STORY-NOT REALATED TO THE REAL RUGRATS IN ANY WAY BUT USING THEIR NAMES. JEEZ. so people before you review think!!!! ITS NOT TRUE. dang..  
Ch. 3   
Disclaimer: Yet again, I sadly do not own Rugrats.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommys House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimis POV  
  
"Tommy we need to go if im gonna make my appointment."   
  
"Okay Kimi, lets go."  
  
We walked together to Tommy's car. He helped me in then walked around to his side. I sat there hoping while he drove.  
  
Please, I hope I am! Why?? Because If I am, I can get back at Phil. Maybe Tommy will marry me. But that would be only because he felt he had to...right? Now I hope Im not. I mean, I dont want to marry Phil. I dont wanna marry Tommy if its only cause of the baby. What would happen Later? Would we divorce? I hope not...  
  
We got there finally and go out of the car. We walked into the office together. I signed in and before long, I was called in. I was nervous as the doctor was examining me.....  
  
  
Tommy's POV  
  
Jeez, shes been in there a long time. Wait, its only been 5 minutes. God, im sweating. Shape up Pickles!! You'll never win her heart by being a nervouse nelly! Jeez, I hope shes pregnant. If she is, I won't have to worry about waiting to ask her. But wait, what if she thinks Im just asking cause I feel bad? Oh, I cant do it. I dont have to be nervous anymore...there she is.  
  
"Tommy?"   
  
I got up and walked to her. "Well?"  
  
"Well... Im..........................................not pregnant!"  
  
"Yes!" He hugged and kissed her. He smiled. "Thats great! We can go start on one." He flashed her a smile  
  
"That a line im not biting, yet..."  
  
He grinned and kissed her again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lil's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lils POV  
  
"Chuckie, Its just so hard, ya know?"  
  
"I know Lil, I know. Beleive me though, things can get better."  
  
"I know Chuckie, But i want things to be better NOW!"  
  
Chuckie suddenly kissed her. I pulled away! "Chuckie......"  
  
"Im sorry, Lil. I had to. I love you a lot."  
  
"Chuckie"  
  
This time it was me who kissd him.  
  
Chuckies POV  
  
What am I doing? I love her, this feels right, but wrong..whats going on...?  
  
"Lil, please, live,.....for me?"  
  
"I will, Chuckie.. I will...under one condition that must be met, or nothing."  
  
"Whats that? Ill do anything"  
  
"Marry me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 4 -- The Answer-- coming soon.  
  
Will Chuckie say yes? Whats gonna happen to phil and howard? Will Tommy ask Kimi to marry him finally?  
  
Find out in "THE ANSWER"  
  
I hope you like it, no R/R!! LOL seeya next time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Answer

Ch 4 - the Answer  
  
Disclaimer : Yet again, I havent got aroudn to buying rugrats yet ^_^  
  
Tommys POV  
  
The two compainions walked out of the doctor's office, hand in hand, silently thanking god for their good fortune.  
  
Jeez, I hope I can get the guts to ask her..  
  
Suddenly a man jumped out in front of them.  
  
"Give me your money."  
  
Tommy Glared, "or what"  
  
The man grabbed Kimi. He held a gun to her head. "Or this pretty little thing gets the gun!"  
  
Kimi screamed, "TOMMY!!!"  
  
Tommy suddenly went pale. "Leave her alone. I'll give you my money." He handed the man 300 dollars.  
  
"What this all you got man?"  
  
Kimi suddenly quit kicking and screaming and brightened up. "Phil, is that you?"  
  
"Phil? I dont know no Phil."  
  
She grabbed the gun and threw it, pulling the man out from the shadows and into the sun, I was Phil DeVille.  
  
Tommy was stunned. "Phil, it is you.."  
  
"Sorry Tommy... I had to do it...Didnt know it was you."  
  
"No why the heck are you robbing people period?"  
  
"I need money man... I can't get my dope yo!"  
  
"Phil you don't need that stuff. It does your body no good whatsoever."  
  
"Yeh, I do man., I have no life no more."  
  
"With that grammar, Im not surprised, but Phil, come one, Its me, Tommy Pickles-- I want to go to your house like old times."  
  
"Come on"  
  
Tommy dragged Phil to Phil and Lil's house, with Kimi in hand.  
  
  
Kimis POV  
  
I cant believe Phil is robbing people. Ooooooo it makes me so mad to think that. He could do so much better than that.  
  
When we got to Phil and Lils house we walked in to find Chuckie and Lil deep in kissing.  
  
"Chuckie!!" Kimi Cried.  
  
Chuckie and Lil broke off their kiss, both blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
"Sorry guys, but we're getting married."  
  
I couldnt beleive it, my older bro is getting married. I fainted.  
  
  
Chuckies POV  
  
Great, my sister just fainted. And phil...wait a second..PHILS HERE!!!  
  
"Phil!"  
  
"Hey Chuckie..long 5 years eh?"  
  
"Yeh, how ya been?" inside i was boiling, wanting to hit the guy.  
  
"Alive, barely"  
  
"Yeh, so I've heard."  
  
"So your marrying my sister."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Cool, I guess. You better take better care of her than I have."  
  
Lils POV  
  
Phil is here, great. Hes gonna ruin the moment. But at least he admitted he was wrong.  
  
"Phil," I said, "Ive been thinking. You need to get help. Im tired of you and Dad coming home drunk and you also high on some odd thing. Please..get help."  
  
Chuckie came in "Phil, Lil was serriously worried about you. I am too, and so are Kimi adn Tommy. You have to get help."  
  
"I cant Chuckie, I know i need it. But i have no reason to live."  
  
Tommy Smiled "Actually Chuckie you do."  
  
Tommy helped the now awake Kimi up and they sat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter- Chapter 5- The help  
  
What surprise does tommy have for phil? Will phil get help. Find out next time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay guys, hope you like it. The chapter was kinda odd.... But oh well. Read on when its done!!! R/R!! ^_^ 


	5. The Help

Ch. 5 - The help  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own rugrats. But I do own Kayla Kimbro. She is my rugrat. She is the same age as Tommy, Phil,Lil, and Kimi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommys POV  
  
Well I cant beleive Phil is here, but I have to call her. ill never forgive myself If I dont.  
  
Tommy picked up the phone and dialed the girl he knew Phil liked at one time... Or More. Kayla Kimbro.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kayla?"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"Hey, Its Tommy. Tommy Pickles."  
  
"Hey tommy, long time no talk or see. Wuz up?"  
  
"Well, I have a favor to ask."  
  
  
Kayla's POV  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Well, remember Phil Deville?"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
Oh, Phil Deville, do I ever remember him. Gorgeous...mmm  
  
"Well he's been have some problems"  
  
"oh...."  
  
"Yeh, and seeing you would probably put him right."  
  
I felt myself blush "Okay.. umm.. i guess...when?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Okay, be there in 5"  
  
We hung up  
  
I put on my best/favorite shire, and a cute skirt. I pulled my light brown hair into a high ponytail. i looked in my mirror and smiled. Phil Deville, ready or not, here I come.  
  
Phils POV  
  
I sat waiting in my room for my "surprise" I couldnt wait...right... Probably a clown knowing those guys. Jeez.. As the doorbell rang, I sat on my bed sipping a bottle of gin. Then my door was knocked on and i heard a soft, sweet voice that i hadnt heard in 1- years "Phil?"  
  
"Yeh?" I answered, quite perturbed.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
As I looked up, in walked the only girl I had ever loved.. Kayla.  
  
"Kayla"  
  
"Phil, I think we need to talk."  
  
  
Lils POV  
  
I hoped everything was going all right. Kayla was after all, my best friend along with Kimi. I rested my head on Chuckies chest, letting myself think of our baby days. Before we could talk. Those were the days. I remembered my mother, the jock. Boy, I missed her. As if on cue, my dad walked in, drunk as normal.  
  
"Lilian Deville, what's going on?" My dads words slurred as he talked.  
  
"Nothing dad.."  
  
He slapped me, as though i was lying. Chuckie got up and punched him knocking him out. "Heh.. sorry Lil." He sounded scared.  
  
"Its oaky chuckie... He will be fine.. thanks."  
  
  
  
Kimis POV  
  
I had noticed Chuckie punch Howard. I wanted to scream "Go Chuckie" but i didnt. I just cuddled in closer to Tommy.  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"I don't know of a better time to ask this, when everything is going wrong, but"  
  
He got on one knee in front of me with a small black box in his hands.  
  
"Kimi Wantabe-Finster, will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a gorgeous engagement ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter-- Chapter 6 -- More to do  
  
What will kimi say? What Will Phil do? Whats gonna happen to howard?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that one was so short guys, Im really tired. I just finished writing and its 3:40 A.M. I have to babysit in less than 7 hours, so I better go. Seeya next time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: I Wrote All 5 chapter while babysitting and in the past 3-4 hours. I hope you can understand it all. BTW-- in the next few chapters Im gonna introduce Cory and Morghan.(They are actually a 4 yr old and a 2 yr old I babysit rl.) They will be Tommys age in the fic, and getting married to another. -- later.   
-Daniele  
  



	6. More To Do

Ch. 6 - More to do.  
  
Discaimer: I own Kayla Kimbro, and Cory, and Morghan..thats all for now ^_^  
  
Phil's POV  
  
I can't believe she is here.. Kayla... my ex-girlfriend. The only girl I've ever loved. As I sat there staring at her, I couldnt but notice her trim figure. Her hair was up, that light brown hair I used to love to touch. Her newly-tanned body and face just stunned me. I was used to her being slighly pale. She was gorgeous. I touched her face very gently.  
  
"Kayla? Your face. Your smile. Your freckles. Your braces. What happened?"  
  
"Phil, I got my braces off 4 years ago. And my freckles faded off about 3 years ago."  
  
"You did? Man, Ive missed so much. Especially you."  
  
I touched her face with my other hand and looked at her beautiful face. I had loved this girl forever.  
  
I kissed her gently  
  
Shep ulled away immediatly "Phil that taste..beer...gin...more... I dont like it"  
  
I suddenly blushed..."Im sorry I guess Ive had a hard time. When my dad started getting drunk-- I went along with him."  
  
  
"You need help Phil.. And I will help you in anyway I can. But you need to do a lot too."  
  
"I will only under one condition that must be met."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
Kayla's Pov  
  
He just...........he just..........he....OMG!!!!  
  
  
Tommy's POV  
  
I hope she says yes.. Ill die if Kimi says no to me...  
  
"Tommy, I would be honored to be your wife."  
  
There was a lot of cheering as Tommy slipped the engagement ring onto Kimis Finger.  
  
Suddenly Howard woke up/ "Youuse bests..gets your tails outcha here."  
  
Lil Stood up. "No dad, yo uhave to get help. Phil is, hopefully, and I will force you to go to."  
  
Howard looked at his daughter. "Do you want me to go?"  
  
"Yes dad I do"  
  
"Okay, but I want someone I KNOW there with me at all times."  
  
  
Kimis POV  
  
Im really glad Tommy asked me to marry him. i hope we will always be like this.   
  
Hmm...I have an idea to help Phil and Howard.  
  
I called two of my old frineds who were getting married also and helped people with drug abuse problems.  
  
"Hey Cory, Morghan. I have a question. My friends' dad and brother both have drug abuse problems and I have a idea. We have it where both of them should agree to get help. But I only want you helping them. What ya think?"  
  
"Sure Kimi, We'll be over there in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
It was all arranged, great.  
  
  
Lils POV  
  
I wonder what Kimi was doing on the phone...hmmm....  
  
"Hey,guys, lets go and see whats going on in Phils room...and see if Kayla got to him or not."  
  
"Okay" came the reply.  
  
We walked upstairs. Went into the room to find Phil kissing Kayla.  
  
Kayla immediatly looked up at the sound of the door opening. "We're getting married Lil."  
  
"Wow, that makes all of us. Including to more surprised for you. Phil and Howard." Kimi Chimed.  
  
  
  
Chuckies POV  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rand. I wnt to go get it, Lil at my side.  
  
I opened the door to find Morghan and Cory, two of our life-long friends.  
  
"Morghan, Cory, OMG!"  
  
After many hugs, we wnt up to Phils room. Phil, Howard, Cory, and Morghan went our to talk.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter 7 - The Wedding  
  
The next chapter will be skipping a year. Then were will be Ch8-- the final one. R/R  
  



	7. The Wedding

Ch. 7 -- The Wedding  
  
Dislaimer: Only people I own are Morghan, Cory, Kayla, and now Rena Rala.  
  
  
  
  
lils POV  
  
I stood there in the brides room alone with Kayla, Morghan, Kimi, and Rena Rala, my dads fiance. Thay had met while my dad and Phil were in rehab. Now, all of us were getting married today. We were all in wedding dressing. The wedding Would begin in a few minutes.  
  
"Im really excited"  
  
"Yeh" Everyone agreed with me. They we heard the wedding march, our cue to go.  
  
  
Kimis POV  
  
As me and the rest of the girls walked down the aisle, I looked up and saw tommy. he smaled at me. All the boys looked great. The same went for the rest of the gals. As the priest began, my thoughts drifted back to our baby days. The day I met them. im paris.....those were the days.  
  
  
Kaylas POV  
  
Suddenly, It was over, and i was Mrs. Kayla DeVille. I could wait till later. Morghan and Cory were sitting with all of us at the reception. It had been a great wedding. Everyone was having great days finally. Phil was no longer an addict. Except to me. And Howard wasnt either, except to Rena. I smiled. What a great day.  
  
  
A/N --- Okay guys. Sorry it was SO short. The next chapter is also really short. For it is the last. and i wanted to wrap it up as best as I could. It skips about 10-12 monthes...and well..you'll have to see for yourself. R/R 


	8. The New Rugrats

Ch 8- The New Rugrats  
  
FINAL CHAPTER  
  
All of the babies I own, plus, morghan, cory, rena, and kayla.  
  
  
  
Tommys POV  
  
Kimi just brought our first child into life. It was amazing. HIs name is Cody Lawrence Pickles. He is so beautiful  
  
  
Chuckies POV  
  
My daughter is as beautiful as Lil. Her name is Jenni Madaline Finster.  
  
  
  
Phils POV  
  
I had wanted to drown myself in drugs. Now im in love with my baby girl and boy. Twins. Amada and Amador DeVille.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
2 years later  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Come on guys, lets go exploring" Cory exclaimed, all rared up in his diaper and shirt.  
  
"I don't know about this you guys." Said Jennie, scared.  
  
"Come on Jennie!" Said Amanda  
  
"Yeh Jennie, I will be fun!" Included Amador.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N - Sound familiar? I should. LOpl. Hope you liked my story. If not...oh well. If you do, great. Now R/R Please dont flame me too bad! lol seeya next time. 


End file.
